Damnit! I can't be
by yaoi1fangirl
Summary: Ed goes to Roy's office to deliver some mission statements only to be assigned another mission.Warning: Rated M for yaoi malexmale, swearing, lemons, and more to come in later chapters. MPreg RoyxEd
1. mission

Summary: Ed goes to Roy's office to deliver his mission statements only to be assigned another mission. Possible Mpreg. RoyxEd

Warning: Yaoi (malexmale) , lemons, language and other things.

Author's note: I know I suck at writing fanfics so please send constructive criticism and flames (I need something to cook my breakfast over after all) but please specify what I'm doing wrong.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own fullmetal alchemist. Goes off to cry in some random corner.

Chapter one - Mission

Roy sat at his desk staring dazedly at his paperwork when he heard a loud commotion from outside his door. He attempted to duck under his desk but had to immediately discard that idea when none other than Edward kicked in the door. The door swung open to reveal the chibi sized alchemist trudging toward him leaving a string of curses in his wake. Unbeknownst to him was the predatory glint that crossed Roy's eyes as he marched in. Roy hadn't had sex in a while and had thought about picking up a woman after his shift ended but Ed just looked so irresistible tonight not to mention he wouldn't have to waste his time flirting with some random barmaid when Ed is right here. Before the chibi noticed the look on his face he turned it into his famous trademark smirk. It only just occurred to him Edward was carrying something. At that same moment Ed looked up slamming a folder on his desk.

"Why fullmetal what are you doing here at such an hour?" Roy asked innocently.

"Shut your damn mouth Mustang!" Ed replied not trying to mask the annoyance in his voice. "I'm here to deliver the mission statements you needed "A.S.A.P." He told Roy mockingly.

"And?"

"And what?"

Ed was already irritated enough as it was he didn't need Roy's bullshit at the moment.

"What are your latest findings on the philosopher's stone?"

"There in the folder with the mission statements. Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

As he said that he was already walking to the door thinking of how he was going to make Roy's life at lot harder the next day for making him come directly to the office at such a late hour when he was so tired. His inquiries were interrupted by said superior officer.

"Actually fullmetal, I have a mission for you."

"And that would be?" His temper increasing with each passing second.

Roy slowly stood up and put his almost finished paperwork on Riza's desk. While he did that Edward tried to slip away in hopes of avoiding his next assignment.

"Fullmetal if you try to avoid this next mission I'll personally see you go to court for directly disobeying an order from your commanding officer."

That stopped Ed in his tracks. He looked icily at his commanding officer for a moment then looked away blushing slightly not knowing why. Roy walked past him slowly slipping on a jacket and walking out the door and down the hall.

"Where the hell are you going bastard?!" Ed shouted down the hall showing how truly pissed he was.

"Coming halfmetal?" Roy shouted cheerily.

"WHO THE HELL-"

But his reply was cut off when one of the hallway doors closed behind Roy. He ran until he caught up still fuming.

"I thought you had a mission for me?"

"I do." He replied nonchalantly.

"Then where are we headed?"

"To my car."

"What?! I haven't even gone home and rested yet and you want to give me my mission while we head to the train station?! Fuck no!" He was saying this as he wheeled around but was stopped with one word.

"Court-martial."

Ed shot Roy a death glare and continued to do so while being completely ignored. He was about to start another string of curses when Roy's exclamation brought him out of his reveries.

"Oh!" Roy said while slamming his fist into his hand. "I almost forgot. I left something in my office. Wait for me at my car. You no where it is don't you? Good. If I don't find you there when I return well you already know the consequences." Roy said a little too cheerfully.

Roy ran down to his office humming an extremely off tune beat which he couldn't quit place himself until he reached his office door. He jogged into his office with a grin that if anyone had seen probably would have thought their superior had gone insane. As he practically skipped to his desk he caught sight of the chibi sized alchemist walking out of HQ's front doors from his window. As quickly as he could he grabbed a small bottle from his top desk drawer and ran out of his office once again to catch up to Edward.

As Roy was running to his car he caught sight of his subordinate. Now he deliberately slowed down so he could admire him from behind. He noticed many things about Ed he had never noticed before. The sound of his footsteps, one flesh, one metal, how his hair glistened in the moonlight even when restrained in his usual braid. How the dim parking-lot lights made him look like an angel that had fallen directly from heaven; unsuspecting of losing its innocence. The way his overcoat billowed from the wind his brisk pace had created. How his leather pants fitted his form, perfectly complimenting his body...

THUD.

"What the hell are you doing bastard?!"

Roy was so absorbed in his analysis of Ed he hadn't noticed they stopped walking and had accidentally walked into the young alchemist. Since Edward was already pissed, Roy walking into him probably wouldn't help his mood. His assumption was proved correctly when he heard Ed mumbling again; probably the string of curses he was reciting earlier.

"Get in the car." He said wearily. Maybe he should just go find a woman. At least they didn't curse as much as Edward did.

"Why?" Ed's annoyance showing plainly on his face.

"Because I'm ordering you to."

"Stupid bastard" was all he heard before he heard the back door of his car slam shut. Since Ed had actually followed an order without complaint he knew he had worn the kid out. Now all that was left was to keep him awake at his house. With what he had planned Roy knew that wouldn't be a problem. As he contemplated this he slid into the drivers seat and drove out of the parking lot, surrounded by silence and in what seemed like no time even to the irritable blonde in the back they had arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" Said irritable blonde asked innocently.

"We're at my house." Came Mustang's curt reply.

"I thought you had a mission for me?" Ed replied while stifling a yawn.

"I do, its just that this mission is a bit different than your usual missions." Roy said while stepping out of the car and opening the back door for Edward.

Ed looked at Roy confusedly before stepping out of the car and headed toward the front door of the two story house. Ed had to admit to himself Roy had some sense of style. It was plain white and old. This was made obvious by the vines that entwined the house and stopped to loop around the bars of the second floor balcony. But then it struck him. Why did the colonel bring him to his house. Wasn't he going to take him to the train station? What did Roy mean by unusual mission anyway?

"Sir what do you mean by unusual mission?"

"You'll see Fullmetal" was all he got in reply.

Roy was walking to the front door of his house now, fumbling with his keys. His trademark smirk plastered his face. He was thinking of all the things he was going to do the blonde-chibi. Ed was staring wearily at his superior's back but followed suit and approached the door. Roy finally found the right key and inserted it into the door. With a soft click he opened it for Ed then walked in behind him. They both took off there coats and hung them on a coat rack next to the door. Roy's house was quaint to say the least. When you walked in you would see a short hallway to the right leading to what Ed presumed to be a library by that stacks of books that could be seen past the slightly ajar door. When they headed down another hallway directly in front of the front door it lead to a small living room adorned with two black leather couches sitting across from each other, a small coffee table in between and a marble fire-place on the left wall. Ed gladly plopped down on one of the couches while Roy went into a small kitchen which Ed could see only had a stove, sink, a few overhanging cabinets, and a two person table with almost shabby looking chairs. A far contrast from Roy's elegant living room. Well now he knew where Roy mainly took his dates now. Not that he wanted to know that.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked loudly so Roy could hear him in the other room.

"Making tea" was his simple reply.

"What the hell do you mean to make tea?! You said you had a mission for me so if you don't give it to me now I'll leave now and you can shove your mission up your ass!"

"Edward calm down. Tea will help you relax. The mission I have for you requires you to be relaxed."

"What kind of crap are you spouting?" Ed spat in reply.

"Just listen to me alright Ed?"

"Fine." Ed said angrily.

Roy set a pot of water on the stove. When he walked back in the living room he noticed that Ed had dozed off. For a few minutes he stood there watching the blonde-chibi's chest rise and fall slowly. He started heading to the kitchen when the tea pot started whistling and caused Ed to stir. Roy took the pot off the stove, added some tea leaves then went into the living room and gave Ed one of the cups he was holding. Ed took it without complaint and stared at his superior officer curiously.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Many things."He replied simply. "Like why am I here? Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow when I've had some sleep? Why couldn't Alphonse come? What's my mission?

"Well lets see." Roy said trying to remember the sequence of the questions so he could answer them in order. "For a mission. Because we need to do it tonight. Alphonse would only get in the way (or would he?), and well I'll have to bring you upstairs to show you your mission.

"Upstairs?"

"Yes Fullmetal, follow me."

They both walked upstairs single file. Edward in the front and Roy following very slowly in back. Because Ed's overcoat was off it revealed his finely toned chest and stomach. Also his muscular back and ass. He was enjoying the view of seeing his subordinate walk up the stairs. How his muscles worked together. The way the rippled under the tight restrictive clothing. How he yearned to strip off that right then and there. To fuck him right on the spot. But he wouldn't. If he did that all his efforts would be wasted.

"Go into that room Fullmetal." Roy said pointing his finger to a room on the right side of the staircase.The room was fairly spacious. On the left was a closet. He couldn't tell how big it was on account of the closet door being closed but it was probably a walk in knowing how Mustang always appreciated excess if it meant luxury. On the right far end of the room was a king sized bed with black silk sheets. On the right of the bed was an elegantly probably hand carved desk with a small lamp and on the left side of the bed was a small table. In front of the bed was a rather large chest with what appeared to be a silk garment of some kind hanging out of it. He didn't even want to know what said garment was. There was only one window in the room but it was rather large and was situated above the bed. Everything in Roy's room seemed to be coordinated with the bed. It wasn't a big surprise though after all it was Roy's room. Wait Roy's room? Why the hell would Mustang bring him here for? There was no way his room would have any baring on a mission. Then it hit him. Oh shit! But Roy's not gay right? He's a womanizer right. Shit! Shit! Shit! He turned on his heel about to make a run for it when something hit him in the back of his neck and everything went black.

Yay! A cliffy. Hoping for a lemon weren't you? It'll be in the next chapter but I'll need at least two reviews first, flames count.

This site wont let me put anything inbetween scene changes/different points of view so it just changes on some paragraphs. Sorry it can't be helped.


	2. A Mysterious Plot

Warning lemon/rape ahead, Ed abuse!

Disclaimer: What you want to rub it in? You know the answer already. I do own the ooc-ness of Roy though )

My new scene separator thing because WordPerfect won't let me just do a line:

EDWARD ISN'T SHORT!!! (Sorry for the retardedness of it...)

Chapter two: A Mysterious Plot

Ed awoke with a bad headache. That was the first thing he noticed. The second being that he could hardly move his arms or legs. He opened his eyes groggily, small black dots obscuring his vision for a few moments. When he could finally see where he was he wished he couldn't. He was on Roy Mustang's bed, completely naked. From what he could make out with his limited vision his hands were attached to the bed posts with what appeared to be fuzzy handcuffs. His legs were tied to the bed posts with what he could only guess was silk. Just great. Not only was he going to be raped. He was going to be raped while chained to a bed with fuzzy pink handcuffs and silk! God his life sucked.

"Could this get any worse?" He mumbled to himself.

As if on cue Roy appeared in his peripheral vision.

"No, but it can get better." He murmured seductively into the blonde's ear as he moved to sit on the bed.

Ed froze. Roy was now sitting next to him wearing absolutely nothing, trailing his fingers lazily up and down Edward's stomach. Onyx eyes locked with golden ones. His body shivered involuntarily when Roy's hand traveled over a sensitive nipple after his stomach was abandoned. Ed glared at his superior officer, trying to cover up his body's reaction to the unwanted attention it was receiving.

"Come on Ed, don't give me that look. Especially when its so obvious you're enjoying this." Roy said when attempting to pout and failing miserably.

Ed tried to pull away. A disgusted look plastering his face.

"Shut your damn mouth Mustang!" Ed shouted. "When I get free of these restraints you'll regret the day you ever met me."

"I will, will I? Roy asked dangerously.

Ed winced when Roy raked his fingers down Ed's side where he had previously been caressing.

"Sorry Ed, did that hurt?" He whispered vehemently into the younger one's ear. "Don't forget who's in control of this situation Fullmetal."

Ed thrashed forward only to be held back by the handcuffs. He bit his lip when he felt metal bite into his flesh wrist. Roy frowned at him when he saw the thin line of blood coming from the wound.

"Maybe we should get this done quickly before you give yourself an injury to worry about." Roy said as he pressed a soft kiss against Ed's jaw.

He flinched away from Roy's touch and started thrashing. Roy immediately restrained Ed's arms inhibiting any further movement. He crushed their lips together trying in vain to get Edward to react positively. He broke the kiss and looked down at the wriggling alchemist beneath him.

"Edward!" Roy all but shouted. The wriggling beneath him ceased. A fiery, defiant golden glare bore into his agitated onyx eyes which seemed to be growing darker by the second.

"Ed." Roy said more softly in an attempt to not only calm the young alchemist down but himself as well. "I'm not going to hurt you. That is, not unless I'm forced to."

He said this quietly while lowering himself on-top of Ed to restrain him further. He reached down to unfasten the restraints on Ed's legs while he nibbled on the younger one's ear. The restraints were quickly disposed of and soon the handcuffs were too. Before Roy had a chance to restrain Ed's hands they were clapped together and made contact with the bed. Silken restraints rose from the bed as if they had a mind of their own as they snaked up Roy's body bounding his hands. Ed looked at Roy, relief crossing his features when the older man's futile struggle against the serpentine bed sheets failed. Roy soon gave up trying to fight against it and turned to face Ed. The fury in his eyes evident. Ed smirked at Roy. Keeping his hands pressed against the bed in a taunting manor he lifted his hands occasionally not quite losing contact with the bed but enough to weaken the hold the sheets had on Roy then quickly pressing his hands down again to strengthen the bond once more.

"You seem a little tied up sir." The condescending air in his voice evident.

"Careful Fullmetal." Roy spat. "You don't want to lose focus on the transmutation do you?" With that Roy thrust his leg out hitting one of Ed's hands off the bed sheets momentarily. Giving him the time he needed.

"W-what the hell?!"

The restraints went slack around Roy's wrists and with almost inhuman speed he had grabbed Ed's wrists and pinned them above his head, Roy's body firmly pressed against Ed's struggling form. Roy elicited a loud gasp when Ed pressed his leg in-between his amidst the struggles. Ed became as still as a statue when the older man started rubbing his erection against Ed's still immobile leg. He could hear soft whimpers next to his ear while he lay frozen beneath the panting alchemist.

"You really shouldn't have done that Ed. It could get you into trouble."

The blonde chibi growled menacingly when he felt Roy's free hand traveling down his chest and stomach and a teasing tongue along the curve of his neck. Ed thrust his chin down hitting the crown of Roy's head with as much force as he could. He was going to have a bruise when he got out of this but the gasp of pain from the man above him made it completely worth it.

"Fine, Ed. It seems your unwilling to cooperate so I'll have to make you."

Before Ed knew what was happening his legs were forced open and Roy had thrust into him; unlubricated and unprepared. He arched his back in pain. His discomfort going almost unnoticed by the older man. The only indication that Ed was even in pain to Roy was the reaction that caused a shudder to run down his spine and an involuntary moan. With each thrust his body felt like it was being torn apart. Blood smeared his inner thighs, tears of anger and shame cascaded down Ed's face; going unnoticed by both of them. Ed didn't even notice when Roy climaxed and pulled out because of all the blood but for some reason he was relieved by this. He was aware, however, of the blinding pain pulsating through his lower body. He soon became aware of another feeling though. He leant his head as far over the bed ad Roy's grip would allow as a wave after wave of nausea hit him till he retched. At the same time a cold sweat covered the small alchemists body and his face was slightly flushed. When he turned his head back to glare at Roy he could see a syringe in his free hand. It was quickly forced into his body followed by a second one.

"W-what the hell did you just inject me with?!" Ed screamed as his vision began to blur.

"The first injection was morphine. It'll stop the pain for a while. The second will knock you out for a little while." Roy replied.

"Morphine! S-something to knock me o..." His word were cut off when his eyelids grew heavy. A deep almost comfortable darkness enveloped him once again.

EDWARD ISN'T SHORT!!!

When Ed awoke he was in his bed. Al was sitting next to him at their desk reading an official looking file.

"Al?"

"Oh, brother your awake!" Al's cheerful voice rang out.

"Al" came Ed's weary tone "How did I get here?"

"The colonel was kind enough to bring you here. Brother are you alright? When he brought you here you were unconscious. He said you passed out while he was debriefing you on your next mission."

"Really?"

"Ya, at least that's what he said"

"But the last thing I remember was having tea at Mustang's house. It tasted sorta funny.Hey, Al?"

"Yes, brother?"

"Do you think he gave me something so that I lost consciousness, you know like he slipped something into my tea or something?"

"Brother, your being paranoid. The colonel wouldn't do something like that."

"Come to think of it, Al, why was I at his house in the first place?"

"He said he forgot the file on the mission at his house. But when you passed out he forgot about the file again and brought you back here. You had a really bad fever and you were sweating a lot brother."

"Really?"

"Ya. Anyway, if your feeling better then here." Al said as he handed Ed the folder he had been previously reviewing. "Lieutenant Hawkeye dropped this off when I told her you weren't feeling well enough to come in. Its your next mission."

"Thanks Al." Ed replied when he took the folder.

Ed propped himself up on one elbow his chin resting in his hand as he opened the folder. He eyed the contents of the folder curiously then closed it.

"Isn't Drachma out of our jurisdiction Al?"

"That's what I thought too. But it looks like we're going to have to go their."

"Like hell we are! Why would we waste out time going to some desolate country in the north to freeze our asses off when we're lucky enough to have a lead on the Philosopher's Stone that actually looks promising?"

"Because it's a direct order from the fuhrer, Brother."

"How do you know that? Did Mustang tell you that? Well don't believe everything that bastard tells you. It was probably his mission to start with. I heard the women up there are dogs, so I'm betting that's why we were assigned this mission; so he can rendezvous with all his 'friends'.

Al took the folder from his brother who continued to rant, oblivious to everything else around him. Al leafed through the papers then took out one with the fuhrer's signature and placed it in-front of his brother who had stopped ranting and was looking curiously at him now.

"Al?"

"Look." He commanded his older brother.

Ed looked at the paper in-front of him seeing for the first time the signature at the bottom of the page. He opened his mouth to make an excuse why they still shouldn't participate in the mission but quickly shut it deciding that if he just took the mission and finished it as soon as possible then he could pursue the lead which Alphonse had discovered more quickly than dealing with the fuhrer and his interrogations.

"Fine, Al. Just let me go get cleaned up." As the irritable blonde walked out with his soap and change of clothes Al sighed. Ed could be so oblivious sometimes or was it just that Al was the only one who noticed Ed's growing attraction towards Roy? He shrugged it off and picked up a book on alchemy.

EDWARD ISN'T SHORT!!!

Ed walked into the men's bathroom and headed to the prison style showers(they don't have stalls). Ed stripped off his clothing and stepped under the spray of water, eyes closed enjoying the warmth for a few moments; unaware of the bloody evidence being quickly rinsed off his inner thighs. This did go noticed by the two other occupants of the shower however. A squat man with graying hair and a tall red-haired man.

"Isn't that the Fullmetal alchemist?" The shorter man whispered to the taller on.

"Ya. Where d'ya reckon the bloods from?"

"Kids these days can't wait to become adults. Even when its with another man. Disgusting!"

"Wow wait till I tell my wife that 'her' hero of the people is gay." The taller man whispered back.

"Wait till we tell the other military members!" The shorter one said in a quick whisper.

Just then Edward finished washing up and turned his shower off, dried himself and got dressed. Completely oblivious to the two men's conversation and their eyes on his back as he left the room. Right after he left a woman stepped out of one the bathroom stalls.

"H-hey lady this is the men's room!" The tall red-head yelled while trying to cover himself with his bar of soap.

"Don't worry boys I'll be gone soon. I'm just here to exterminate some rats."

She said this as she raised her arm toward the two men. Her finger elongating toward the two men skewering them with her dagger-like fingers. When she retracted them there body's lurched forward only to fall and hit the ground with a sickening thud.Their blood running in-between the tiles finally reaching the shower drain. There shocked eyes glazed over and staring into nothingness. Lust walked over to one of the sinks and washed the blood off her hands then picked up one of the neatly folder military uniforms and put it on. After doing this she slipped out of the bathroom and left the building unnoticed.

EDWARD ISN'T SHORT!!!

I know the rape scene sucked but I didn't have the heart to specify details or do anything more to poor Edward. There will be a another lemon within the story that isn't rape I just don't know when. Also I didn't plan on putting lust or the others in just yet but oh well. I'm not planning on letting the characters find out about the pregnancy until after Roy and Ed have established a relationship so it may be up to four or five more chapters until its mentioned, so yeah sorry about that.

Thank you Blazenix, Vixyfox, Maria S, klnolan, catwwomen47, Verscilith, Shae Lucas, KitsuneyJenfner, and last but not least, REBD for reviewing my story and not flaming my first chappie. I know you'll probably flame this one but I guess I can't help that it did suck. Also a big thanks to everyone who has faved this story or put an alert on it. XD

Review please )


	3. the elixir

Disclaimer: I don't own fma. I do however own the plot )

In this fanfic Hughes is alive it takes place right before episode 25.

enjoy

xxxx

Lust walked towards the underground city's cathedral; Envy following close behind.

"Shut up Envy!" Her nerves finally getting the best of her. " If you hadn't been so careless we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" Lust growled approaching the cathedral doors.

"Careless? Me? Then why is it the old bat summoned you and not me then hmmmm?" Envy asked almost innocently.

"To congratulate me on fixing your screw up of course." She said knowingly as she pushed the cathedral doors open.

"Master." They said in unison bowing to Dante who was standing directly in front of the entrance.

"You summoned us?" Envy asked in feigned politeness.

A large spike suddenly appeared in Envy's chest. Small rivets of red water dripping from his still smirking lips. Just as quickly as it appeared the spike was gone allowing Envy to drop to his hands and knees gasping for breath as his wound closed up.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me." Dante whispered vehemently in Envy's ear.

"Master shall I return later?" Lust asked in a monotone voice staring at nothing in particular her arms hanging limply at her sides.

"No! I have orders for you as well." She looked at Envy almost lovingly a violent gleam in her eyes.

"Now Envy, you have been getting very sloppy. But I am pleased that you and Lust have carried out the mission almost competently. It was everything else that I was disgusted with!" Dante suddenly thrust her hand out striking Envy's cheek, a low echo reverberating withing the cathedral walls. Envy's head snapped up glaring defiantly at Dante.

" We have done everything to you specifications, bitch! Don't you dare criticize the work I do for you." Envy spat.

"The elixir we gave Mustang won't work if the conditions are unhappy for the carrier! Isn't that what Tucker told you! The elixir only activates certain hormones in the body and creates a makeshift artificial womb within the victims body. If the victim is unhappy the elixir will mix with testosterone and adrenaline, not estrogen. Without the mixture of the elixir and estrogen within Elric's body he'll never produce an egg to be fertilized! You've cut the chances for him to conceive and our chance to obtain the child in half!" Dante waved her hands furiously at Envy.

"We won't have enough time to arrange another meeting between Elric and Mustang before the elixir wears off. We'll just have to hope Envy didn't screw the job up. After all the elixir only works once for an individual if this doesn't work the first time Elric's body will become immune and won't accept the drug a second time." Lust said nonchalantly peering down at Envy who looked ready to murder her.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him then won't we?" Pride asked rhetorically as he entered the room down a grande staircase.

"Eavesdropping? How unbecoming Mr.Fuhrur." Envy said sarcastically.

"I've taken care of Envy's mistake. Elric will be spending a week in Drachma per my orders. If Mustang's seed takes it will be in Drachma." Pride replied ignoring Envy's sarcastic remark.

"Why Drachma?" Lust asked.

"Elric needs to be somewhat happy to conceive right? I think a laid back mission in the country will relax him and let his body become a willing host to our plans. Upon his return he will be a happy and pregnant alchemist." Pride said, proud of his simple yet genius plan.

"Well done Pride." Dante congratulated. "Now Lust, Envy."

Both homunculus snapped to attention under her strict tone.

"Go retrieve Sloth. The three of you will be guarding Edward and our little 'package'. Don't screw it up or I'll see all three of you as sacrifices to the Gate!" With that Dante walked out leaving Envy and Lust to bow to the air and Pride with a slight smile on his face and a gleam in his eye.

xxxx

"Who the hell do you think you are sending us to Drachma?!" Edward burst into the room startling its occupants and awakening his superior as his voice carried through to the other room.

"F-Fullmetal?" Roy asked in a haze trying to hold back a yawn.

Edward stomped through the rectangular office to Roy's private on; several sets of eyes watching his back until Hawkeye cleared her throat giving everyone a start and sending them back to working on their stacks of paperwork. The small alchemist slammed the door behind him as he entered. Peering around making sure there were to be no witnesses he walked slowly forward. Once he confirmed they were alone he lunged at Roy, his automail hand swinging forward and missing his superior's head by mere centimeters. Roy, genuinely shocked and completely awake now reflexively brought his hand up and snapped. Flames erupted around Edward's small lithe form causing him to shriek in pain and surprise then tear his jacket off and stomp on it wildly to put out the flames. He snapped his head up to glare at Roy once he was sure his jacket had been put out and wouldn't reignite.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ed shrieked.

"I could ask you the same damn question!" Roy shouted while getting up and slamming his hands on his desk scattering some unsigned paperwork.

Seemingly out of no where an almost silent chuckle pierced the temporary silence. Both alchemists turned to address it. Havoc was leaning back in his chair watching them through the now opened office door. Hawkeye standing behind him with her arms folded and holding a gun in one hand; fingering the safety.

"Gee boss the chief's hot for you today isn't he?" Havoc smirked at both alchemists with an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.

Roy walked around his desk towards the door and slammed it closed. A scowl plastering his face. Ed simply stood there a very soft pink dusting his cheeks. He averted the older alchemist's obsidian eyes which seemed to be probing him for information. Finally the awkward silence became too much for the blonde. He couldn't take being in the same room with Roy for another second. There were too many emotions Roy evoked in him. Many he didn't even understand.

"I'm not going to Drachma and thats final!" Ed said determinedly and shoved his way past Roy to get out of in his opinion the cramped office. The atmosphere was becoming suffocating for the both of them.

xxxx

Roy stood in front of the doorway watching the small chibi leave the office. He shut his door with a soft click, cutting off the questioning stares of his subordinates. He turned around and walked over to the window. Soon enough the familiar golden head popped out to join the sea of blue at the military entrance. So many things were swirling through his head as he watched the small alchemist dart through the crowd below. Does he remember last night? Why was Ed blushing from the comment Havoc made? Did Ed return his feelings? No, he couldn't could he? Was he just flushing from the anger and exertion earlier? But then why did he avert his eyes? It seemed with Edward he got more questions than answers. When he did get an answer it lead to three more questions. Roy ran a hand through his raven locks and turned around to glare at his desk.

"I may as well do paperwork." Roy muttered dejectedly to himself. At least it would stop all the unnessesary question that he couldn't stop from asking himself.

He walked over to his desk and sat down. He took down the first folder in the towering stack of paperwork that never seemed to dwindle. He read it, signed it, and started a pile of finished paperwork on the opposite corner of his desk. Just as he went to pick up his second folder the phone rang. He smiled to himself. He'd rather talk than do paperwork anyway. Roy gingerly picked up the receiver up and answered it in his most commanding voice.

"Colonel Roy Mustang speaking. State your business."

"Hi Roy! Seen any pictures of my darling Elicia lately? Why just yesterday she did the cutest thing-"

"Hughes!" Roy cut Maes off in an annoyed tone tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk. He'd rather do paperwork than listen to this all day. "If this doesn't pertain to anything military related I'm hanging up"

"Right well I better get down to business then. We need you down at the men's barracks. Building two."

"Why? Talk to me Hughes what is going on?" Roy's voice became businesslike the way Hughes's had been.

"Murder, two counts. Whoever wanted these guys dead made sure they did the job right. There are spear like protrusions going through both their bodies."

"Give me five minutes. I'll be right down."

Roy got up and walked quickly through his office opening the door and entering the outer office.

"Havoc, Feury, Breda take any and all incoming calls. If there's anything important report in to me immediately. I'll be at building two of the men's barracks. Riza you will accompany me there. There has been a double homicide and I need you to keep an eye on the proceedings down there.

Everyone saluted Roy as he walked quickly out of the office. Hawkeye following close behind.

I'm soooo sorry I didn't update theres no reason it should have taken this long my only reason is lazyness and thats not much a reason. (Readers come at me with pitch forks and torches) My next update will be around next sunday the weekend will give me time to right it.Also thankyou to all my reviewers especially yaoi-fma-san who snapped me out of my lazyness I think a threat was just what I needed to get my lazy ass in gear thankyou XD

KitsuneyJenfner, catwwoman47, klnolan, Maria S, Moglin, Vixyfox, Bar-Ohki, kirroi yumetobu, Kags21, Kimito Uzuki, ZADR-Mistress, InuhanyouLafiel, VermilionValentine, Evil Pixies Are Yummy, and yaoi-fma-san.

I would also like to thank all my story alerters (its a word right) and anyone who faved my story XD

R&R


End file.
